VPBE
Visual Update * Nemesis Draft featured mode * Numerous champions had their textures recolored |Latest = January 16, 2014 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = |Next = Future Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. An entry that has been struck-through is a change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. V5.2 Forecast * ** Removed from Summoner's Rift. ** Some champions are intended to be nerfed by this change, with LeBlanc and Syndra being named. ** Some champions will be buffed to compensate, with Ahri and Veigar being named. Riot Scarizard confirms DFG's removal * Assassin changes ** Highly reliable assassins (e.g. Akali, Fizz and Zed) to receive more windows of counter play for their opponents. ** Zed specifically will also receive a nerf to his pushing ability, since he shouldn't be one of the best 1v1 champions and have excellent pushing power. * Possible follow-ups to 5.1's jungle changes. * New cosmetic appearances for the red/blue team fountain gates at the start of the match. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * General ** (game files only) ** ( ) * Valentine's 2015 ** ( ) * Lunar Revel 2015 ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added: ProfileIcon770 Lunar Dragon.jpg|Lunar Dragon ProfileIcon771 Lunar Necklace.jpg|Lunar Necklace The following Ward Skins have been added: Lunar Dragon Ward.png|Lunar Dragon Ward PVP.net ;Replay System * The Replay system has been pulled from the PBE, but it's still in development. ;Social Networking integration *You can now link your Facebook account to your League of Legends account, allowing the client to recommend friends who also play League of Legends. ;Nemesis Draft - Featured Mode *Just your standard 5v5 Draft Pick on Summoner's Rift... except each champion your team chooses is given to the enemy team, and vice versa. Just like a standard draft, the ban format is 1-1-1-1-1-1 and the pick format is 1-2-2-2-2-1, and there is a ~60 second trading/discussion period afterwards. Who do yo ban? Do you prevent the enemy team giving you the unpopular champions? Or the lowest win rate champions? Or do you ban champions you don't want to play? And who are you picking for the enemy team? League of Legends Metagame ;Summoner Rift * ** Attack range increased to 500 from 350. ** Base damage reduced to 120 from 230. * Fountain ** The barrier that prevents you leaving your base at the start of the game now uses the base-gate models. Champions ; Texture Rebalance Part 6 * - Classic, Corporate, Executioner, Mr. Mundoverse, Mundo Mundo, Toxic, and Rageborn. * - Classic, Aviator, Infiltrator, Nightblade, and Frostblade. * - Classic, Commando, Darkforge, and Dragonslayer. * - Classic, Demolisher, Bot, Grungy, Sasquatch, and Workshop. * - Classic, Bilgewater, and Northern Front. * - Classic, Vindicator, Aristocrat, Dragonslayer, and Heartseeker. * - Classic, Undertaker, and Pentakill. ; * ** Now grants bonus Movement Speed while the orb is in flight. Increases her movement speed to 545 from base, which decays down to 410. Unconfirmed if this is a 65% bonus that decays down to 25%, or a modification to her base movement speed. * ** Base damage per flame increased to from . * ** Damage increased to from . ** No longer amplifies magic damage and true damage. ; * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . ; * ** Riven's basic attacks can now be used to cancel Broken Wings and will automatically cancel Broken Wings if she has an attack target - changed from having to complete Broken Wing's animation before being able to autoattack. This resets the auto attack's animation, artificially increasing Riven's autoattack damage output. (This is confirmed to be unintentional, due to the changes for overlapping CC in the past patch, but it's something Riot considers) Riot Meddler confirms unintentional yet accepted change to Broken Wings ; * General ** Title changed to "the Yordle Gunner" from "the Megling Gunner". ** New lore. ** New ability icons. ** Visual upgrade across all skins. ** New voice over. * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Attack speed per level reduced to % from %. * ** Damage reduced to from . ** If Rocket Jump strikes an enemy marked with , Rocket Jump's damage to all targets is increased by 25% per stack of . Rocket Jump will also detonate if the target was at 4 stacks. *** Maximum damage on Rocket Jump is . * ** Tristana places a charge on the target enemy or tower that explodes after 4 seconds, dealing damage to nearby enemies. Tristana's basic attacks against the target will increase Explosive Shot's damage by 25%, stacking up to 4 times, with the 5th attack detonating the charge immediately. ** Damage changed to to % Bonus AD)}} from . *** Maximum damage on Explosive Shot is % Bonus AD)}} . ** Damage type changed to physical from magical. ** No longer applies Griveous Wounds. ** Cost increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to from 16 at all ranks. * ** Cooldown reduced to 60 at all ranks from . This was announced as a bug and has been reverted. Items ; * Removed from Summoner's Rift (still available on Howling Abyss). ; * Added to Summoner's Rift. This was a bug. ; * Recipe changed to + 600g = 1000g. ; * No longer grants Health. This is confirmed to be an unintentional bug.Riot Scarizard explains Rylai's lack of HP * Now grants bonus Movement Speed. :These changes were experimental and weren't intended to be shipped. There's no plans for Rylai's any time soon.Riot Ricklessabandon explains the Rylai changes Upcoming :The following changes have been teased by Riot, but are not yet active on the PBE. ;Teaser ; :ricklessabandon posted a draft of changes Kat would be receiving soon on the PBE via his Twitter accounthttps://twitter.com/ricklessabandon/status/557335117190815746. *Stats **Base attack speed reduced to 0.625 from 0.658. **Attack speed growth reduced to 2% from 2.74%. **Attack wind-up improved by ~46%. * **No longer resets the cooldown of . **Now removes the per-target cooldown of . * **Dagger damage reduced to 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 from 60 / 85 / 110 / 135 / 160 . **On-hit damage increased to 20 / 55 / 90 / 125 / 160 from 15 / 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 . * **Damage changed to from 40 / 65 / 110 / 145 / 180 . **Damage removed. **Damage reduction increased to 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 % from 15% at all ranks. **Cooldown reduced to 12 / 10.5 / 9 / 7.5 / 6 from 15 at all ranks. **NEW: Now refunds 80% of Sunpo's cooldown if Katarina blinks to a champion that she hasn't Shunpo'd to in the last 9 seconds. This will trigger on both allied and enemy champions. **NEW: Now resets Katarina's basic attack animation. ;Champion Update Schedule :Riot will no longer be issuing complimentary refunds on recent purchases that receive significant visual or gameplay changes. Instead, they are now disclosing which champions are set to receive significant changes and are advising players to reconsider their purchases Champion update schedule. * - Visual and gameplay update ;Refer A Friend :Botting has become a serious issue for new players and it's largely the RAF program that enables it with it's massive IP/RP generation (which itself leads to real-world trading problem, as the referral-holder accounts are usually sold). At the moment, 70% of accounts with 10 or more friend referrals have made use of bots; and 99% of accounts with 100 or more referrals have made use of bots. The skin rewards are also becoming infeasible for players to obtain honestly - so we're overhauling the system. * Each friend who reaches level 10 will grant 1000 IP, up to 5 friends (with no rewards thereafter). * 3 referrals will award . * 5 referrals will award . * All players on the current system (25 referrals for Warwick and 50 for Twitch) will be upgraded automatically and rewards will be back-dated (i.e. if you already have 5 referrals you'll instantly get all rewards). ** Players on the original system will not be upgraded automatically (the one where you get a trip to Riot with tens of thousands of friend referrals). References cs:VPBE de:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed